


Rhetorical

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [285]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a bit on the angsty side, but it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: rhetorical: adjective: ri-ˈtȯr-i-kəl: of, relating to, or concerned with rhetoric; asked merely for effect with no answer expected*for arguments sake, I chose to use the second definition for this tiny smidge of a story*





	Rhetorical

By the time John finally fell to his knees on the wet pavement and whispered the words Sherlock had been dreaming of for years, it had become merely a rhetorical question. John held onto his lover's hand and saw the answer in his eyes.

"Of course, you idiot," he murmured anyway, as he closed his eyes and smiled. John bit his lip and laid his ear over Sherlock's chest willing him to breathe until the sirens and lights announced the arrival of the ambulance. "You won't leave me?"

John rolled his eyes to keep the tears from falling, but shook his head and muttered in his ear, "of course not, you idiot."


End file.
